


flowers and magic

by hirocyonia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Magic AU, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirocyonia/pseuds/hirocyonia
Summary: Lance’s entire family had been magically gifted. His mom, his grandmother, a few of his older sisters were respectable witches in their own right. He wasn’t going to be arrogant and say that he was more talented than them, because it certainly wasn’t true, but they all had their certain thing. That thing that stood them out from a crowd, that made them special.





	flowers and magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely Em for the Shance Valentine's Day Exchange!

Lance’s entire family had been magically gifted. His mom, his grandmother, a few of his older sisters were respectable witches in their own right. He wasn’t going to be arrogant and say that he was more talented than them, because it certainly wasn’t true, but they all had their certain thing. That thing that stood them out from a crowd, that made them  _ special _ .   
  
His grandmother had been talented at cooking. No matter what she made always had a bit of magic in it. Doesn’t matter if she had prepared, or not, or it was something she had just whipped up off the cuff. Whatever she touched turned to magic.    
  
His mother was gifted with people. Back when they lived in Cuba, people had flocked to their house for advice and little love spells and potions from his mother. Half of it was nonsense, Lance was sure of it. But those few souls that came in, desperately seeking a cure for their little sibling’s illness, or a student looking for luck to ace a test? Lance’s mother had delighted in bringing those little bits of joy to their lives.    
  
Lance had almost wished he had that sort of gift. To make people happy just by eating a good meal? Or breathing a little luck into their lives so that things went just a bit easier for them for a time? He really wished he could do that for others. No, what Lance had discovered his talent was was a bit different than that.    
  
Maybe it was more of a party trick? But that would be rude to call his own magic something that offensive. No, the only talent Lance seemed to have a knack for was water. Specifically changing the temperature of it to suit his needs. 

Wanted a warm drink on a cold day but didn’t want to wait for it to cool before burning your tongue in it? Desperate for a cold drink without a brain freeze? All Lance had to do was touch his hand to the cup or simply near it and  _ focus _ , and it would be at a suitable enough temperature. 

It made swimming in a cold ocean a delight every time though. And the amount of money Lance saved on his hot water bill was nothing to laugh at. 

Although sometimes he wished he had something a bit useful in his life, albeit for not-so-selfish reasons. His friends all deserved easy lives, and Lance wished he could give that to them. But he’s just have to settle for the little things he could do for them. 

Absently, Lance draped himself over the counter of the little flower shop he worked part-time in to help his boyfriend out, playing with the small sprigs of lavender that were set out for patrons to inspect. “You know, when I said I wanted a  _ romantic night in,  _ Shiro. I hadn’t expected that to mean  _ let’s stay at the shop on a slow day so that there’s no customers to bother us anyway. _ ” There was a laugh from the rows of flowers to his left and Lance could only pout in response. 

A bit of black and white floof of hair popped up over the shelves as Shiro stood, making sure everything was in order before making his way back to the counter. He poked at Lance’s side to get him off the counter which Lance groaned out a whine at it but reluctantly slid back into a proper chair behind the register. 

That no one was at. Because no one was there. 

Why was the shop open again?

“Someone has to be here to keep the shop running, and Keith asked for the day off, remember?” Shiro reminded him, not even blinking twice as he started to wipe down the opposite side of the counter nearest the door. “And would you really want to leave me here alone?”   
  
Oh, he had asked that aloud? Oh well. Lance groaned again, dramatically crossing his arms on the counter and leaning on them. The little bit of lavender was still between his fingers so Lance set it back on the table so that he didn’t crush it or anything. Not that it would be sold but he was definitely planning on keeping the tiny little piece of it for himself.  
  
Shiro was one of those people that their talents weren’t easily displayed. Lance wasn’t even sure he had one half the time — which wasn’t a bad thing by any means. Secretly he was under the impression that just being  _ around _ Shiro would boost your mood, add ten years to your life, clear your skin, and win the lottery but no one else seemed to agree. 

Not that he would go around asking because that was just the tiniest bit overboard and nope. Not going there, either. 

But with how Shiro smiled at him? Like he was the one who hung the stars in the sky? That sort of stuff was magic all of its own, Lance privately decided. 

“— so I don’t see how we can close up early today,” Shiro finished, having continued talking while Lance was off in his own little world. Lance snapped out of it with a shake of his head. He tuned in for the most important part of the conversation, anyway. 

“They should have already gotten their flowers beforehand so I can go spend the day with my boyfriend,” Lance huffed out loud. There was a chuckle from Shiro, which only turned into a full-blown laugh when Lance added, “you know I’m right!”

Later on, once they were finally able to close up shop (who comes in five minutes before close and demands all the red roses that they had, who does that?) Lance shifted to drape his legs a bit more comfortably over Shiro’s as they sat on opposite ends of the small couch. Shiro was lazily cycling through the channels for  _ something _ to watch that wasn’t a generic romcom. 

Not that those were bad, but variety was the spice of life and all. There was only so much soulful glances and deliberate misunderstandings before Lance was tearing his hair out and yelling at the tv. 

There was a few minutes of comfortable silence as Shiro finally decided on some documentary on space and settled back into his own side. Lance sipped at his tea, only just brewed but cool enough that none of the warmth was sacrificed but no burnt tongues. He offered to cool Shiro’s off for him but was waived off. 

“You’re going to forget about it. You’re going to forget, and it’ll be cold, and you’ll ask me to warm it up all nice and cute and then I’ll have to do it.” Lance narrowed his eyes playfully, wiggling his toes against Shiro’s leg. 

“But I’ll ask nicely enough that you would feel  _ compelled _ , because it’s nice of you and I made the tea anyway.” Shiro wasn’t even bothered by the wriggling, trying to catch the offending foot to tickle it before Lance was pulling back to his original  position. 

“You’re just using me for my talents. That’s what kind of relationship this is!” His dramatic whining only got a snort from his boyfriend, because suddenly the tv was  _ so much more interesting  _ than Lance’s pretend plight. 

Another few minutes of silence passed. There was something eating at Lance though and had been for a while. And what better time to ask than now, when they were both comfortable and together and nothing else was clamoring for Shiro’s attention?   
  
“Hey, Shiro,” Lance drawled lazily. There was a bit of motion from the other end of the couch as Shiro picked his head up to look at him across the comforter, immediately doing  _ the thing _ where he cocked to the side cause he was a bit confused. Lance loved  _ the thing _ . “You don’t got to answer, cause really I don’t ever need to know, but  _ do _ you have… anything?”    
  
There wasn’t an immediate response and Lance automatically started going into damage-control mode, waving his hands in the air. “Not that it’s bad that you don’t! Cause I mean, not everyone does! And that’s totally cool and I don’t love you any less but I was just curious and--” He was cut off by a warm laugh from Shiro and he could only stare, his mouth opening and closing without a sound for a few seconds. “What’s so funny..?”   
  
Shiro took a few seconds to calm down but he did eventually, the smooth feeling of his prosthetic (with Pidge’s help, it honestly felt and worked like a real hand) squeezing at his leg. “You said that you loved me,” Shiro stated simply. Another squeeze as Lance’s face turned bright red and he covered it with both of his hands.    
  
“And no,” he went on casually, “I don’t think I do. Not that I ever did, really.” Shiro didn’t seem bothered by it, which why would he? It was normal enough -- not everyone had to have  _ a thing.  _ “But I don’t think it matters at all.”    
  
“Why’s that?”    
  
“Because I already found my own bit of magic.” A warm smile pulled onto Shiro’s face and Lance felt his own face heating up, especially with how Shiro’s foot was poking against his side.”    
  
“That was terrible. That was the corniest thing. You’re corny as hell.” He covered his face with a hand, peeking out between his fingers to grin right back at Shiro.    
  
“It made you smile, right? Then it was worth it.” Shiro didn’t even seem unrepentant on it, only settling in with his lukewarm tea so they could watch a movie finally. He shot one last grin in Lance’s direction before his attention was completely diverted.    
  
Lance watched him for a few seconds more before he followed suit, relaxing back and watching whatever movie he had put on. It really didn’t matter did it? As Shiro put it, it was all worth it in the end. No one said Lance wasn’t just as corny as Shiro was. 

 


End file.
